


A moment in time

by fiftyseven (cian1675)



Series: Triumvirate [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Animated GIFs, Gifset, M/M, detective!woohyun, hoya in a choker, pre-Three, similar timeframe to 'Curiosity' but set before Curiosity, werepanther!hoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/fiftyseven
Summary: There was a time when they were on different sides of the law. Back then, Woohyun was fully human and a detective, and Sunggyu wasn’t yet the Master of the City of Seoul.And Hoya? Hoya was just a werepanther, conflicted.





	A moment in time

**Author's Note:**

> For those on mobile, you might have to view this in landscape for the gifset to look right. They're arranged 2x3 ^^  
> Also on [tumblr](https://fifty---seven.tumblr.com/post/183184477185/infinite-three-prequelside-story).

◂◂◂

 

 

 

 

 

 

_There was a time when they were on different sides of the law._

_Back then, Woohyun was fully human and a detective, and Sunggyu wasn’t yet the Master of the City of Seoul._

_And Hoya? Hoya was just a werepanther, conflicted._

 

▸▸▸

**Author's Note:**

> I just have alot of feels about this 'verse suddenly and decided to make a gifset instead of writing. Not sure how this format will take on ao3 but hey, maybe some of you miss this universe as well?


End file.
